Dawn Rising
by Death's Leprechaun
Summary: Danny runs into a hugely powerful Halfa during the summer before his seinor year, but what does that have to Ember, Vlad, and the fate of the world? Read and find out R&R DxS TxOC OCxE


_Prologue _

_The twilight glow_

Three weeks after the Reign Storm

_The thunderstorm was the worst ever seen in the Ghost zone. The thunder claps shook the ground floating amidst the storm and the lighting flashes were the only source of light in this area. The floating piece of land was the home of a big, military-looking complex with wide open, cement courtyard where millions of ghost seemed to be in military ranks waiting for an order, person, or a sign from something, yet not budging an inch in the god awful thunderstorm. The Compound itself was huge, as big as the court yard and was military looking but looked oddly like a mansion at the same time._

_Over looking the compound were hills that were just big enough to hide the compound at eye level and higher. One hill was the highest and only had one tree on it. Then, as the next lighting flashed, a human figure could be standing next to the tree wearing a ninja outfit, leather Indian Jones hat, and a brown leather trench coat flapping in the wind. Then as the lighting flash faded as quickly as it came, the storm abruptly stopped, yet it was as pitch black as before. The solider/ghosts looked confused, like the storm was a frequent part of their life, and the dark was slowly enveloping the eerie green, blue, red, and purple glow given off by the columns of ghosts._

_Then on the hill top a pair of eerie orange outlined katana blades could be seen, but no hands could be seen holding them. Then the same eerie glow could be seen coming from behind an outlined figure, the eerie glow almost seem to cast a dawn like appearance from behind the figure. Then the storm seem to kick off back in to full force as a blur of orange came down the hill and sliced threw the compounds 4 inch thick steel walls and ran strait threw the millions of ghost soldiers. Out of order amidst the chaos of the storm came chaos within chaos that came to be known as the "Righteous Massacre". The orange blurs of katanas seemed to be moving faster than light itself, and leaving a ghostly orange trail over the ghost sprawled across the courtyard. The figured moved with the essences of a ninja, the swordsmanship of a samurai, and the audacity of a drunken Irish boxer. The katanas seemed to move on there own accord but never left the figures body. At some points the katanas seemed to be connected to the figures elbows, then its lower arm, and then the next moment it would be connected to the figures wrists pointing away from the body, into a ghost. Five minutes later the last ghost, a high officer fell to his knees, then on his face with a huge gash on his back, with the only light now coming from the compound, lights on the courtyard, and the figure, with the storm raging more fiercely then ever._

_The figure looked around and walked slowly up the stairs to the compound, seemly taking his sweet time. On the back of the figures trench coat was a glowing indentation of a sun rising over a mountainous landscape with the Japanese symbol of honor set on a shamrock and the shamrock entangled by a snake. The sun was glowing the brightest and seemed to calm the storm behind the figure. Right as the figure was reaching the huge compound doors it took its hat off and removed the cloth that masked everything but his blue eyes. When the cloth was removed the face looked like the halfa out of Amity Park expect a longer face and a fresh scar on his right jaw outline. Then on the center of the figures chest two D's intertwined glowed an orange hue and figure murmured_

_"Dawn is rising"_

_Then the figure glowed a bright orange and when the glow dissipated the figures eyes and hair were orange and the katana blades were coming out of his elbow. The figure smirked put his hat back on and went intangible and went through the door_

_Twenty minutes later the ground shook and then a boom was heard through out the ghost zone and then the compound exploded with another boom heard through out the ghost zone. When the dust settled the Orange figure stood over a Nazi general ghost._

_"DON'T YOU EVER GO AFTER HER EVER AGAIN" the figure said "OR I WILL FEED YOUR UNWORTHY SOUL TO THE DOGS OF WAR."_

_"VES, VES I SHALT NOT GO AFTER HER JUST VONT KILL ME PLEASE!" the Nazi general ghost replied._

_The figure just laughed "You know I can't kill a ghost, oh wait, yes I can" he raised the katanas and brought one down to knock out the Nazi general. The figure then ran to a jail cell and looked at the whimpering human in the corner. This clearly pissed the figure off, and his katanas glowed neon orange and they both flicked to the wrist and cut the jail bars into a billion pieces and went to the girls side in an instant and murmured_

_"Ember"_

_And pulled her close and flew out of the ghost zone._

Sailing King: This is my new story but see it is not the history of Ember but an awesome action/ romance/ comedy, and also to show the kids in the Danny Phantom area how to write like a pro!

Roaming Gnome: Ok Danny you keep telling your self that


End file.
